Amu in Wonderland
by Erizibang
Summary: Just another Alice parody. Yaya finds old photographs about the previous Guardian's activities, that is, before the Xeggs hunting. Now, it's up to the Guardians to play!


**A/N:** Ok this is my first Shugo Chara fic. I know my profile says I'm on hiatus but this idea popped into my head and I had to start writing it. Since it's my first I've decided to dedicate it to the perso that took me into SC... Chibikaede!! (HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!)... I hope it's as funny as I intended it to be, so read and review!! Also, I don't own Shugo Chara, if I'd do Tadase and Ikuto would have lots of scenes and Kuukai would invite Tadase to his house more often.

**Amu in wonderland**

"Look what I found!" Yaya cried one day. She had a wooden box in her hands and was running to the table at the Royal Garden.

"What's in there, Yuiki-san?" asked Tadase.

"Could it be, the Embryo?" Rima added mischievously.

"WHAT?!" Amu and Tadase chorused.

"Doesn't it look like that other time?" pondered Nagihiko.

"It's so stupid, you guys fell for that again" replied Rima.

"Oi, Rima! Don't joke with serious things!" Amu scolded her but she just kept on drinking her tea.

"Tadase also fell"

"Oi…!"

"It's not like that!!" Yaya interrupted her, feeling all left apart.

"Yaya?" Amu blinked.

"There are photographs of the previous guardians. I also found ours from the time before we were called up for duty"

"Is it true?!" Amu cried excitedly. "Then I'd be able to see little Tadase-kun!!"

"It's kind of embarrassing, though" Tadase replied all blushing.

"Don't you guys wanna see Yaya in her first day of school?"

"It doesn't matter, there're no photographs of all of us in there, are there?" Rima added but Yaya opened the box anyway.

"Look! There's Nadeshiko!!" Amu cried taking the photo out of the box. It featured a little first year girl in the school uniform. She didn't look as elegant as the Nadeshiko she came to meet years later.

"Oh that's…" Nagihiko muttered.

"It's your twin sister, right Fujisaki-kun?" Tadase finished the sentence with a nod. Nagihiko could only make a weary smile.

"It's strange, though. Two siblings in different schools?" Rima added mischievously, making Nagihiko turn at her.

"You're really interesting, but that doesn't affect me" he replied calmly with a smile.

Rima frowned a bit.

"Nadeshiko is still Amu's best friend"

An imaginary arrow could be seen passing through Rima's forehead. Amu only watch with a big sweat drop as Nagihiko threw Rima one of his smiles and she replied back with a dark firey aura.

"You're ignoring me again!!" Yaya cried holding a photo of her in one of the school's festivals.

"What are those from, Yaya?" Amu asked.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked, Amu-chii!" Yaya cried. "This is from when I debuted as Little Red Riding Hood! See?" she added showing her the picture.

"These drama performances were held by Guardians back then" Tadase joined them.

"That's right, I remember my sister saying that was one part of the Guardians duty she wanted to take care"

"But when the X-eggs hunting increased, all our schedule changed"

"What about doing one this time?!" Yaya cried.

"What?!" yelled Amu.

"I'm on it. This school needs someone to show them what a good comedy is"

"Rima!!"

"A good old japanesse themed would be better" it was Nagihiko this time.

"What about some fairy tale with princesses and princes?" Yaya suggested but soon regretted it as a familiar aura started forming behind her.

"Did someone just say prince?"

All the guardians turned to Tadase with blank eyes.

"I'm not going to let you commoners ruin the royal performance!"

"Is he…?" Amu muttered.

"It's not all my fault. It had been a long time since his last chara changed" Yaya whispered back.

"This was unexpected" Nagihiko commented aloud.

"What did you say, you servant? I'm the one who's going to choose what the play is going to be!"

"Did he just call me servant?" Nagihiko muttered. _'How could you stand this, Kuukai? Now I really respect you'_

"Bring the book!!" Tadase ordered as Yaya rushed in obeying him.

"Here it is, ou-sama!"

Tadase snatched the book and started looking at the tales in it.

"What is he looking at?" Amu asked.

"What did you give him, Yaya?" Nagihiko was curious as well.

"A fairy tale book. It was the only one handy"

"Fairy… tale?" Amu repeated as her imagination took the best of her.

_Tadase in prince robes, climbing to the top tower._

_Amu: Oh my!! What should I do!! He's coming!!_

_Ran: Fight! Fight! Amu-chan!!_

_Amu: Huh? Ran? What are you…? _

_Ran: I'm your fairy shugo chara!!_

_Amu: shugo… shouldn't it be god mother?_

_Miki: That's what she meant_

_Amu: Miki!_

_Miki: Now hurry up, Amu-chan! Get into that bed so he can wake you up with a kiss!!_

_Amu: (blushing) Huh?!_

_Suu: It'd be like the Sleeping Beauty!!_

_Miki: And there's no one who fits the prince roll perfectly!_

_Amu: you guys, that's embarrassing!!_

_Poof_

'Even I'm not good actress in my imagination' Amu sulked.

"He's already picked one" Rima added.

"Huh?" Amu came back to reality. "Is it…?"

"A comedy?"

"An old japanese play?"

"One with a beautiful princess?"

'Sleeping Beauty?' That one, Amu only thought. "Then, what is it?"

"Kiseki!!"

"Un!!"

_Once upon a time, far, far away. There lived the cutest girl in the world named Alice. She had long dark hair, held up in a pony tail…_

_Nagihiko: (dressed as Alice, with a bored expression and a sweat drop) Why am I cosplaying? _

_Yaya: (in a bunny costume) she looks so cute!! Just as Nadeshiko-chan!!_

_Amu: (in a mushroom outfit) hey why am I the scenery?!_

_Rima: aren't you supposed to be the heroine?_

_Kiseki: Now now…_

_Once upon a time, far, far away. There lived the cutest girl in the world named Alice._

_Yaya: I'm in trouble!! I'm in trouble!! I'm late, late, late!! What time is it already? (passes running) I'm gonna get scolded by the queen!!_

_Amu: So… this wasn't what I was expecting_

_Ran: You go, Amu-chan!! Catch Rabbit-chan!!_

_Amu: Hold on, I didn't ask to be Alice, it's not my character... and what's with this world?_

_Kiseki: I had some help from my subordinates._

_Suu: Miki helped right?_

_Miki: (in a corner) it seemed fun._

_Amu: Miki!!_

_Ran: Now go! Run, Amu-chan, run!!_

_Amu chases Yaya until she sees her getting into a tiny hole_

_Amu: How did she enter there in the first place?!_

_Suu: (holding a small battle) Now Amu-chan, you must drink this to be able to enter there too._

_Amu: What? (taking the mini bottle) Is it safe?_

_Ran: Just drink, Amu-chan, drink!!_

_Amu drinks and becomes so little she can pass through the door. When she opens it, she enters a dark forest._

_Amu: Where am I?_

_Flower 1: Oh look there's Alice!!_

_Amu: (looking at them) Huh?_

_Flower 2: Kyaa… so cool and spicy!!_

_Amu: You guys… heh? What are you doing here?_

_Kiseki: Well, we needed supporting cast._

_Amu: And you chose…_

_Flower 1: Now, now Amu-chan… The bunny went towards that direction (points)_

_Flower 2: But you don't have to go… it's been said that the queen is a very spoiled and selfish person_

_Amu: queen?_

_Rima: (in the red queen outfit, with his servants feeding her) Now, don't distract her, I need her someone to give me some air. Now where is that bunny with my hot chocolate?_

_Amu: (with a sweat drop) As expected from Rima_

_Tadase: What? A queen?_

_Yaya: You know… that's how the story goes_

_Tadase: Let's change it for my sake… now it's the King!!_

_Amu: (blushing a bit) Maybe I'll go there_

_Kusukusu: What about you, Rima?_

_Rima: I'm fine… I didn't want to be the queen in the first place. It doesn't suit for Amu's best friend. (smirking at Nagihiko) I'll be the Mad Hatter (changes outfit)_

_Tadase: If that fits you… _

_Caterpillar: But they don't appear in this part of the story, is it right, your highness?_

_Amu: Kuukai!!_

_Kuukai: (dressed as a Caterpillar) Yo, Hinamori! I'm here to help you reach the King_

_Amu: Tadase-kun? (looks around to see Tadase, Rima but they along with the others are gone) when did they…_

_Kuukai: Now you're in no shape to see the King_

_Amu: (blushing and looking at her outfit) am I not?_

_Kuukai: But that can be fixed with training!_

_Amu: T-Training?_

_Kuukai: That's right!! (takes a string)_

_(Insert Kuukai training session here)_

_Amu: (panting) now, am I in shape?_

_Kuukai: Well of course not_

_Amu: Hah?!_

_Kuukai: that was just for fun, now to return to your original size all you have to do is eat this mushroom._

_Amu: (taking the mushroom) So that was what you meant by "shape"?_

_Kuukai: Yes, eat it, Hinamori_

_Amu: (eats) Huh? Why do you look so small?_

_Kuukai: I'm a caterpillar, what did you expect? Now go to see my king._

_Amu: Ok! (runs) I wonder if this'll end up as the true story. Nah… Tadase wouldn't cut off my head._

_Cheshire cat: I wouldn't count on that_

_Amu: T-That voice…_

_Cheshire cat: You don't need little kids, Amu_

_Amu: (blushing) I-Ikuto!! _

_Ikuto: (showing a grin) do you?_

_Amu: I-I'm not Amu, right now. I'm Alice!_

_Ikuto: Then I'm not Ikuto but just a cat that wants you to cuddle him (jumps and lands on her feet)_

_Amu: (blushing) o-oi! I-It's not your turn to appear yet._

_Ikuto: Heh, I know(standing up)_

_Amu: Then why are you here?_

_Ikuto: (starts walking) Follow me. You don't know where the duchess house is,right?_

_Amu: Ah?_

_Ikuto: That's where the story sets up next. Come with me, I'll take you there._

_Amu: o-ok_

_(They walk until they reach an old japanese house) _

_Amu: so here's where the Duchess lives (turns to Ikuto but he's gone) Ikuto, I mean, Cheshire cat left (opens the door and finds a table set with food) wah!! I was hungry!!_

_Nadeshiko: Want to try some soup?_

_Amu: Na-Nadeshiko!!_

_Nadeshiko: It's all right, Amu-chan. This has the right amount of pepper._

_Amu: But how…_

_(A baby starts crying)_

_Amu: Tsubasa?_

_Nadeshiko: I'm babysitting, Yaya-chan's little brother… but right now I'm in trouble as I had to meet King Tadase for a croquet tournament that… (chara changes) I'm definitely not going to lose!!_

_Amu: Na-Nadeshiko…!!_

_Nadeshiko: Now, would you help me with him? (takes Amu by her hands)_

_Amu: Sure… you g… (Nadeshiko frees and gets to the door) heh!_

_Nadeshiko: Thank you, Amu-chan. You're my best friend! I'll talk good things about you to the king! see ya!_

_Amu: But how will I… see him if I'm babysitting?_

_Tsubasa: (starts crying)_

_Amu: Eh? Now what am I going to do with you?_

_Tsubasa: (stops crying and stands up, leaving Amu alone)_

_Amu: H-He could walk?_

_Ikuto: At least he didn't turn into a pig_

_Amu: I-Ikuto!! When did you appear?_

_Ikuto: Right after your friend left. Now let's head up for the party._

_(Amu arrives at Rima's place)_

_Rima: Want some tea, Amu?_

_Amu: So you're really Mad Hatter_

_Kairi: J-Joker…_

_Amu: (blushing) Inchou!!_

_Rima: He's my March Hale… we're celebrating his birthday_

_Kairi: but it's not my birthday yet… it's not even March_

_Rima: It doesn't matter right? As long as you get Amu's present_

_Amu: P-Present? Nobody told me to bring Inchou a present._

_Rima: You did, what is that then?_

_Amu: Heh? (looks at a present at her feet) Now when did that appeared?_

_Kairi: Ano… Joker, that'…_

_Rima: Bring it here_

_(Amu gets near the box but when she lifts it, it explodes)_

_KusuKusu: (giggles)_

_Amu: hey that's not funny!!_

_Rima: (twitches an eye) y-you think that?_

_Amu: (scared) Heh!_

_KusuKusu: Rima, the usual!_

_Rima: Bara-Baransu!!_

_Amu: (blinking) eh? Why now?_

_Kairi: Joker, leave while you can._

_Amu: Inchou?_

_Kairi: I'll handle her, you go see the King_

_Amu: Right, thanks Inchou. And happy birthday (runs away)_

_Kairi: But it's not my birthday_

_(Amu keeps walking until she reaches the croquet ground)_

_Nadeshiko: There you are, Amu-chan!!_

_Tadase: Hinamori-san_

_Amu: Tadase-kun!! (thinking) Looks like he's back to his real self._

_Yaya: Amu-chii!! You made it on time!!_

_Amu: I did?_

_Kuukai: That's right, and that was thanks to my training. You were able to reach the end earlier than expected._

_Ikuto: Now that's not quite true_

_Tadase: Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!_

_Amu: (turning to him) Ikuto?!_

_Tadase: oi! You're not supposed to make an appearance in here._

_Ikuto: Have you read the story well? Aren't you supposed to want to take my head off?_

_Tadase: Don't tell me what to do, you thieving cat!_

_(The guardians watch how Tadase starts chasing Ikuto, throwing some attacks in the process)_

_Nadeshiko: My, my. Now all our efforts were in vain._

_Kuukai: He's not making the story end like it should, right?_

_Yaya: But this is even more interesting!_

_Queen: If Tadase's not going to take Amu's head off then I will!!_

_Amu: That voice…_

_Ikuto: (looks at the new cosplaying queen)_

_Kuukai: It's that girl._

_Utau: (to a horde of X-eggs) Off with her head!!_

_X-eggs: Useless!!_

_Amu: Hah?!_

_Ran: Now, Amu-chan!_

_Amu: Ran! (looks at her shugo chara) Atashi no kokoro, unlock!!_

_(Insert anime background music)_

_Amulet Heart: Negative Heart, Lock on!!_

"I knew at the end it'd all turn like this" Yaya pouted.

"But at least the X-eggs were returned back to normal" Tadase said.

"I think it was fun" Nagihiko added.

"Speaks the one that went MIA" Rima commented suspiciously.

"He was there from the start, Mashiro-san"

"Anyway, it was fun seeing Nadeshiko and the others again"

"Yaya also had fun!! Let's do this again!!"

"Yeah!" Amu cried cheerfully.

"But this time, I want other tale where I can get an active role" pouted Yaya.

'A real princess tale would be fine, too' Amu thought.


End file.
